


invisible string

by stellalucem



Category: Hannibal Lecter Series - All Media Types, Hannibal Rising (2007)
Genre: Aftermath of Hannibal Rising, Canon Compliant, F/M, Floral arrangements, Flowers, Pining, Romance, Song: invisible string (Taylor Swift), Soulmates, The Red Thread of Fate
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-22
Updated: 2020-12-22
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:34:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28233246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stellalucem/pseuds/stellalucem
Summary: Lady Murasaki deals with the weight of losing Hannibal and ponders what could have been, but this is not yet the end of their love story.
Relationships: Hannibal Lecter/Lady Murasaki
Kudos: 5





	invisible string

**Author's Note:**

> “An invisible red thread connects those who are destined to meet, regardless of time, place, and circumstance. The thread may stretch or tangle. But it will never break.” 
> 
> -Ancient Chinese Proverb

_And isn’t it just so pretty to think_

Lady Muraski ran a finger along a flower in her arrangement, a baby blue carnation, minuscule and delicate.

She was wearing a white blouse, cotton fabric loose on the sleeves and tight at the cuffs at her wrists, where it was buttoned up. Buttons lined up in the centre of the top, small and pearly.

Half of her raven black hair was pinned up at the top, and the rest of it fell down - silky and in light, thin strands - her back and chest. 

Sunlight came pouring in through the shades which were drawn over the windows for privacy, painting warm light on her features, high cheekbones and rosy lips.

Her hands moved, practiced, adjusting the positions of the flowers in the vase, dark and elegant, lines dancing across it. They had to be in the perfect arrangement.

The blue carnation snapped something, deep inside of her, split open a forgotten wound. She felt it bleed out inside of her chest. Every time that she thought that she was past him, she would see something that would remind her of him, maybe a sweater lying around that used to belong to her deceased husband or the stitches cut from when she had helped him after cutting himself while making a floral arrangement with her years ago.

Hannibal Lecter. Her nephew.

And his deep blue eyes, pits of the ocean that she could easily get lost in. They had so many layers to them, and once you managed to break the ice at the top, you would find something so special beneath the monster. 

_That all along there was some invisible string_

She never spoke of him now, but she thought of him. She wondered if he ever thought of her - if, by the smallest percentage, he was still alive - and what they could have had, together. They could have been someone, the power couple of the century, with her at his side.

But she had not taken his hand, and now she trembled in sobs at night wondering if she could have saved him on that boat, that night when he had saved her.

Or maybe they were both helpless to it. Maybe they were meant to lose each other and then find each other again.

Staring down at the blue carnation, Lady Murasaki felt her hand begin to tremble, wave after wave of heartbreak crashing through her chest, a never-ending tsunami. Salty ocean water, blue and heavy, irritating the permanent wounds of longing.

“Hannibal” she whispered quietly, lifting the carnation out of the vase by its stem, allowing for it to drip bits of water down onto her table.

Shaky, she dropped it by accident and let it fall to the ground before bursting into tears, flowing down her cheeks.

There was no way that this could be how their story ended. She knew that they had to find each other again, even if their thread of destiny had grown tangled over time, because it would never snap or break. 

True love waited. True love ached. True love was the only real thing in the world.

_Tying you to me._

  
  
  
  



End file.
